A Kingdom's Downfall
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Tells of the death of Kirby's species MetaXOC OCXOC Severely edited version.


C.T.K: The super revised and edited version. Hope you like it.

* * *

A Kingdom's Downfall

* * *

Around the G2 star, known as K64, orbited the planet Puff Star, a cheery pink ball in the blackness of space. The planet was mostly inhabited by the rainbow colored puffballs, small round creatures with the notable traits of all the males being bald, large, oval eyes, and no noticeable fingers.

The puffball people were famous for their special powers. Every puffball is born with special abilities. Some of these powers were complex, like dark magic or pyrokinesis, while others were simplistic, like above-average skills in cooking, the wielding of a weapon.

The puffballs were a warrior culture. Even skills that seemed less than lethal, were refined and trained until even someone like a cook could hold their own against a knight. The puffballs would often hold fighting tournaments to refine their skills or prove their worth as warriors. The two winners would fight the King and Queen together, fostering a belief that a warrior is only as strong as the allies at their backs.

The greatest powers were from the Puffball royal family, the Kings and Queens of the puffballs. Not just great leaders, but powerful fighters in their own right, wielding the righteous fury of the elements, or holding supreme skill with a weapon. A fight with the King and Queen was considered the greatest honor.

The monarchs resided in the Hill Palace, which stood on the hill overlooking the capital city of Puff Town. It was a sturdy fortress made of pale, red stone and high-reaching towers that stood ready at its perch over the bustling city.

In the throne room of Hill Palace was a red, pacing puffball. His name was King Fira Puffball, a fire-dominating puffball, most easily recognized by the goatee that framed his mouth and his green shoes. Taking a brief pause, he sighed while adjusting the formal, red cape he wore. The cape sported a white symbol of a shinning sun. His large black eyes glanced at the portrait of him and his wife that hung over the dual thrones. A wistful smile graced his face.

His wife, Queen Lightra Puffball, was a white puffball and had long green hair and red shoes, while tending to wear a more feminine version of her husband's cape. Her cape was white with a red sun. The sun was a symbol of their bond, as it represented both scorching heat and blinding light. The Queen was gifted with the power over light. She was able to cast healing magic, stun and blind foes, and summon protective barriers.

Fira shook his head before resuming his pacing.

"King Puffball."

Fira glanced towards the entrance. A smile came to his face.

"Well, if it isn't Sir Diamond Puff, master of foreign delegations," he said, his gruff voice echoing in the empty throne room.

Diamond Puff was indispensable to the Puffball family and was easily recognized by his all gray body, green eyes, and black shoes. He was a few inches shorter than the King and his only article of clothing was a small crystalline bracelet on his right paw. His family produced some of the best foreign delegates. They were also great friends of the Puffballs.

It was his job to keep the relations between Puff Star stable. Diamond was the reason that relations with Pop Star and Ripple Star were so solid. While the fairies of Ripple Star weren't hard to get along with, (They didn't necessarily like the puffball fighting tournaments, but the puffballs had their pride as fighters, something the fairies didn't understand.) the Bluegin leaders of Dreamland were stubborn, good people, but stubborn. Diamond's ability to reason with anyone helped further an alliance between the three planets.

It was a somewhat rare occurrence that he would come to Puff Star, as he had recently chosen to make a home on Ripple Star to further the prosperity between the two races, or so he claimed.

"Lord Fira," he said as he bowed while keeping a stern face.

"Bah! Cut that formal stuff. You're within the company of friends," Fira scoffed, waving his paw dismissively.

He jumped to his feet, his stoic face breaking into grin. "Thanks."

"So, how are you, my friend?" the King asked as he walked up and put his arm around Diamond.

"Pretty well," he said with a laugh. He paused, pondering his next words. "Which brings me to why I came. I need permission to marry."

"If it's my daughter, she's already taken," Fira said with a chuckle.

"Oh, no sir. We're just good friends. I could never see her like that."

The King frowned. "What's wrong with her?"

"Err… Nothing sir. I would just never marry her," Diamond said, his eyes shifting around the room.

Fira glared as he picked up Diamond by the collar. "And why is THAT?"

"Um, um, um, uhh," Diamond choked out, sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"You keep teasing him like that, he could drop the shield keeping Nightmare at bay."

Diamond looked to see a dark blue puffball surrounded by a blue cape emerge from the shadows. He wore blue shoulder guards and purple armored shoes. A small scowl dotted his face as his white eyes narrowed. Diamond looked back to see the King, with his head thrown back in laughter.

"I think we could take 'em," he said between laughs as he set down the diplomat down.

"You want to test that theory?" the blue puffball said, raising a brow. "Go ahead. Keep teasing him."

"That was cruel sir," Diamond mumbled with a sigh. He turned towards the newcomer. "Well, well, Sir Meta Creampuff. Glad to see you so care free," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Soon he's going to be Sir Meta Creampuff Puffball," the King said with a smirk as he put his arm around Meta.

"No way!" Diamond gasped, his eyes going wide. "You finally proposed to Galaxia?"

Meta looked at the ground with a frown. "Not exactly," he mumbled.

Fira burst into laughter. "Poor Galaxia got tired of waiting and proposed to him"

Diamond joined Fira in his laughter. Meta glared at Diamond, growling.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm getting married. You can't even get a date with that fairy girl, Star," Meta said as he pointed at him.

"Star?" the King asked, stroking his goatee. "You mean the wielder of the Star Rod?"

Diamond coughed. "Err, yes sir. You see, I really like her and she likes me. It's just that every time we're alone together, she freaks out and runs away."

The King nodded. "That's quite the predicament. So what's with the marriage thing?" he asked, raising his brow.

Diamond physically flinched. "Err, just in case our relationship progresses to that point, I need to know if it is acceptable for a puffball to be with a fairy," Diamond said attempting to remain calm.

"I see no problem with it, in fact it might even strengthen the current relationship with Ripple Star," Fira said, turning around and sitting in his throne. He began stroking his goatee again. "Though, one has to wonder what would happen to the Star Rod and Crystal Blaster's power."

"Their powers pass through each other and possibly strengthen," Diamond said confidently.

"Or they could collide and destroy this dimension," Meta grumbled, still frowning.

Diamond glared at Meta. "Why must you focus on the negative all the time. I mean, jeez! How Galaxia fell for you, I will never know."

"But seriously, Diamond. This is something to look into," the King said as he put his paws together.

"Understood, sir." Diamond nodded as he sighed.

Fira smirked and hopped off his throne. "Aw, cheer up, boy," he said, patting Diamond's back. "You'll get her, yet. A little hope goes a long way, my young friend."

Diamond smiled. The King could cheer anyone up with his charisma.

He was known for his high energy, always speaking his mind, and his addictive, carefree attitude. He was quite the opposite of the Queen's calm, quiet, calculating, and gentle personality. It was no wonder they were called the 'Charismatic King and the Quiet Queen'.

Together, they ruled Puff-star fairly. They were revered as the best rulers Puff-star had ever had, both learning from the rulers before. Fira was in complete understanding of the needs of his people. He was a poor boy growing up and had kept his connections. Lightra knew how to handle the cocky nobles. (Even Puffstar wasn't immune to nobles looking down on their own kind, but these puffballs were few and far between.)

The King smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Diamond, you've come at a perfect time. The Queen is in labor."

Diamond's eyes widened and he smiled. "Oh, wow, sir. Congratulations. When is she due?"

Suddenly, Lightra's aid, a purple puffball with red shoes and cropped pink hair, came in. "King Fira, the Queen is about to give birth."

The King chuckled as he shook his head. "Speak of the devil." He turned to Meta. "Meta, go find Galaxia."

"Yes sir," he said. Meta grabbed his cape and tossed it in front of him. The cape curled around him, cocooning him before it disappeared.

Diamond and Fira quickly followed the assistant, their faces a mix of joy and worry.

* * *

There was a small garden in the center of the Hill Palace, the high walls protecting the many rare and beautiful flowers that lay within. Only one occupant was currently in the garden, a white female puffball with long, green hair and silver, armored shoes lay in the grass. Her shoulder guards were white with a dark blue outline and a golden hilt strapped to her side. Folded beside her was a white cape. The puffball was happily staring at the sky. She smirked as she felt another being among her and the flowers.

"Isn't it great, Meta," she said, her blue eyes bright. "In 5 days, we'll be married."

"I suppose it is great, Galaxia," Meta said, emerging from the shadows. "But I think you should have let me propose."

Galaxia scoffed. She stood up and reattached her cape before she turned to him. "Please. If I had done that, we would have to wait 100 years." She smiled as she walked to her fiancé and poked him in the chest. "You may be a great swordsman, but you suck when it comes to matters of the heart."

"I doubt we'd have to wait that long," he mumbled as he blushed. His eyes turned to the ground, avoiding her eyes.

"Meta, you didn't want anyone to know we were dating," Galaxia said, rolling her eyes.

"I just didn't think it was right for a master to be dating her apprentice," Meta said, shaking his head.

Galaxia smirked. "Maybe, but on the bright side, you have to obey my orders."

"Don't you think you abuse that power just a little," Meta said, his blush getting deeper.

"It got you to marry me, didn't it?"

Now to anyone else, it would look like Galaxia was forcing Meta to marry her. This was almost true. Meta loved Galaxia dearly, but his mind couldn't get over the master/apprentice thing. So the only way Galaxia could get married to the man of her dreams, was to force him to marry her.

"Don't you think we could have waited till we were on equal ground?"

"But Meta," she said, her tone filled with fake innocence. "I'll always be better than you."

Meta disappeared using his Dimensional Cape only to reappear behind her with a training sword. "Little full of yourself, aren't we?"

Galaxia giggled, swiping her cape off the ground and disappearing.

"Maybe, but being a sacred weapon wielder can do that to you" she said just as she appeared behind him, practice sword drawn. The two disappeared again, reappearing to strike, only to clash and repeat. This continued on for several minutes, until they reappeared across from each other, panting.

"You've gotten better Meta. You actually got me panting." Galaxia smiled at her apprentice/future husband's progress.

"Thank you, Master."

Galaxia frowned.

"Alright Meta, this will finish it!" she said as she dropped her sword and smirked. Her cape swirled around her and she disappeared again. Meta looked around, his eyes scanning every possible attack angle. Suddenly, she appeared in front of him, right in his face. Before he could retaliate, she tackled him to the ground, enveloping him in a kiss. Galaxia rolled to his side and snuggled close as Meta stared up at the sky.

After a little bit, Meta spoke. "Galaxia, would you ever leave me?"

"Meta."

"I mean with how I am," he began, turning to face her. "I'm too serious, I can't relax, and I always state the negatives. I mean, there are many reasons for you to leave me and-"

He was cut off as Galaxia kissed him again. When she pulled away, she smiled and placed a paw on his cheek. "Meta, if I had to force you to marry me, what makes you think I would leave you?"

"Just, just-" He sighed. Meta's upbringing wasn't what could be called pleasant.

His parents were killed when Meta was young (puffballs can live up to five thousand years but reach adulthood around 200 years) because some crack-pot senator tried to start a rebellion. The King and Queen were able to stop it, but not without casualties. So the King found him and took him in, where he became Galaxia's apprentice.

"Just promise you won't leave. Your one of the only people I have left."

Galaxia smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise that I'll always be with you, one way or another."

They lay there for a minute, just enjoying peace of the garden and each other's company.

Meta's eyes widened, his mind recalling why he had come to Galaxia in the first place. "Oh, Galaxia. By the way, your mother is giving birth."

"What!" Galaxia screamed as she shot up. "Why didn't you say so sooner? Come on!" she yelled as she grabbed Meta's arm. Throwing her cape back, they transformed into white, feathered wings. She jumped in the air with Meta in tow and flew through the halls.

* * *

The King was still pacing. The only difference was the location of his pacing and his companion, Diamond.

"Calm down, sir. I'm sure the Queen will be fine," he said softly. "The Queen's light powers have always given her a fast healing rate."

The King chuckled as he stopped and looked out a window. "I know this, Diamond, but that doesn't stop me from worrying." He sighed while shaking his head. "It's just something that happens when you have a baby."

"Sir," the nurse called. "They're ready to see you."

"Wait! We're here!"

Galaxia burst through the door dragging an embarrassed-looking Meta.

"Are we late?" she asked, flustered.

Her wings morphing back, she dropped to the ground. Meta stumbled as he landed. Dusting himself off, he straightened. He cleared his throat and gathered his cape around himself.

Galaxia bounded up to her father, taking his arm and hopping in excitement. "Are we?" she asked again. He eyes glanced right, finally noticing Diamond. "Oh, hey Diamond," she greeted.

Diamond waved back, smiling.

The King let out a laugh. "Not at all, my dear. Just in time." He gestured towards the door.

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister," Galaxia squealed as they walked forward.

"I'm hoping for a boy. I can't handle another girl," Fira said with a smirk.

"DAD!" Galaxia cried, hitting his shoulder.

Fira let out a laugh, along with Diamond.

* * *

Queen Lightra was lying in her bed after childbirth, holding a bundle in her arms. The little bundle let out gentle breaths.

The Queen smiled at the bundle and sighed. "You're a stubborn one," she breathed as she stared at the bundle. Though tired, her eyes were bright with happiness and a large smile graced her features. A knock came at the door.

The Queen's aid opened the door.

"Your highness?"

"Yes?"

"The King, Sir Puff, Sir Creampuff, and Miss Puffball are here to see you."

Lightra looked back at her sleeping baby. "Well, aren't you a popular one," she giggled. She turned back to her aid. "Show them in, please."

The aid nodded before opening the door.

Galaxia was the first into the room, running up to the bed and bouncing up and down. "Mom, Mom, you got to let me see it" Galaxia gushed loudly, her eyes practically sparkling.

"Galaxia, shush," Lightra quietly reprimanded, whopping her daughter lightly on the head. "The baby is sleeping."

The King walked in and looked on with a smile. He walked to the other side of the bed, grabbing his wife's paw. "Well, my dear? Can we see the child?"

The Queen smiled and squeezed Fira's paw. "Of course."

Lightra uncovered the bundle. Inside, was a small pink puffball with red shoes.

"Look Dad, pink. She's a girl," Galaxia said, smirking at her father.

"Actually, he's a boy," the Queen said softly, her small smile radiating love.

"A pink boy?" Galaxia asked with a frown. "You know, he'll probably get teased a lot."

"Most likely," the Queen said with a small chuckle. "But he'll be alright. He's as stubborn as both of you combined." She shook her head. "We're in for a hard time, my dear."

"What do you plan on naming him?" Diamond asked, chuckling.

At that moment, the baby woke up. He yawned before looking around with his jet black eyes. He stared at his mother, father, and sister, taking in their faces with curiosity. Looking passed their faces, something caught his interest, a torch on the wall. He reached out.

"Hey, Dad. I think he wants that torch," Galaxia said with a giggle as she followed her baby brothers line of site.

"Well, he certainly is curious, but he could hurt himself," the king said, shaking his head.

The baby, seeing that no one was going to help him achieve his goal, decided to take matters into his own paws. A gust of air flew into the baby's mouth along with the object of his fascination. The family just stared blankly at the newest addition to their family.

"Did he-" the King started with wide eyes.

"-Inhale that-" The Queen said, her face wearing the same look of shock as her husband.

"-Flaming torch," finished Galaxia. "We should get that out."

But before anyone could make a move, the baby swallowed the torch. His color changed to red and a crown of fire appeared on his head. He then opened his mouth as a blast of fire shot out.

"Amazing," was all the King could say.

"Dear," the Queen said as her eyes widened. "I think he's a copy cat."

The King was amazed. He suddenly started laughing, "This is great! My boy has the rarest power ever to be in a puffball and my daughter is one of the 4 sacred weapon wielders." Fira stuck his paw into the fire crown, (his own powers protecting him.) rubbing the young boys head. "How much prouder can a father get?"

"Congratulations, King Fira."

The family turned to see a fairy wearing a blue dress with a yellow star print and a big yellow star necklace. She had wavy blue hair that went down her back. Her face was calm with steel-gray eyes and a small smile for the family.

"Star!" Galaxia said, smiling as she ran up to the fairy and enveloped her in a hug.

Star was a fairy and head of Ripple Star's royal guard. She was also the wielder of the most powerful of the sacred weapons, the Star Rod. Trained as a ninja, she was always calm and collected, except when left alone with Diamond, were she would panic and run off. She was considered an excellent strategist, able to best use the resources on hand. In the fight against Nightmare, she was invaluable as the fairies were not fighters and didn't have much of an army.

"Glade to see you still in good sprites, my friend," Star said quietly as she returned the hug. "Mille is outside by the way."

Mille was a Blugin and wielder of the Heavy Mallet. She wore black pants and a long purple coat. Her hair was black and cropped short and it was said that one glare from her fiery yellow eyes could stop even the biggest of monsters. A short temper and a stubborn steak a mile wide made her legendary on Pop Star as Dreamlands best commander. However, this stubbornness only extended to herself, as she was known for never leading her troops into suicide situations. As a warrior, she was one of the strongest in the terms of raw power. Even before she wielded the Heavy Mallet, she was known for cracking entire mountains.

"What are you guys doing on Puffstar?" Galaxia asked as she separated from the hug.

"We wanted to see the baby."

"Okay. Here's what you need to know, it's a boy, doesn't have a name yet, and he can suck up and copy things," Galaxia said in a blur as she counted off the points on her paw.

"I'll go deal with our guests," Fira said, kissing Lightra's cheek. "Rest up."

As Galaxia and Fira left the room, dragging Meta and Diamond out respectively, Star floated over to the mother. "Have you decided on a name?"

The Queen fiddled with a lock of hair, her smiling eyes watching the baby spit up fire. The baby found this action very entertaining as he giggled with every flame. "I'm thinking Kirby."

"Interesting," Star breathed, as she floated closer to the baby.

The newly dubbed Kirby seemed to have gotten bored with his pyro throwing and scrunched up with his eyes closed. His skin changed back to pink and a small yellow star popped out of the top of his head. It bounced around the room, before Star caught it. She looked at the star with a raised brow.

"Curious," she said. _It almost feels like one of my dream stars._

The Star Rod was a weapon of unbridled power as it was a manifestation of one of the universe's driving forces, the power of dreams. As such, Star could only bring out the Star Rod at certain times before it would need to be returned to its resting spot. Star tended to keep a small essence of the Star Rod with her, in the form of the star on her necklace. With it she could barrow it's power and produce dream stars, small star shaped projectiles she could throw at enemies.

Lightra smiled. "That would be an essence star." She looked at baby Kirby, who yawned. "Kirby is a copy cat. His body produces essence stars out of anything he eats. With the essence stars, he has mastery over any skill." Lightra turned back to Star. "At least that's how the last copy cat described it. A copy cat hasn't been seen on Puffstar since my great grandmother's days as Ruler."

Star smiled, leaning over the bed to look at the baby. "You're a rarity, aren't you."

Kirby giggled before his eyes saw the necklace dangling and became very interested in it. He reached out and grabbed it. The star quickly detached from the necklace and Kirby waved his prize around.

Star's eyes widened. Only someone in touch with the power of dreams could remove the star from the necklace.

Lightra clicked her tongue. "Now, Kirby," she said softly, "It's not nice to take things without asking."

The baby looked at his mother then back to Star. He held his arms towards Star.

Lightra chuckled. "Looks like he wants you to hold him, Star. Seems he has a thing for faries."

Star frowned uneasily. "Uhm, I am not exactly comfortable with this, your Highness."

Lightra rolled her eyes. "Oh, what is it my husband always says? 'Cut the formal crap. You're among friends.'"

"As you wish, m'am." She sighed.

Lightra held Kirby towards her, the baby waving his arms. "Now, indulge the boy. Besides, I'm sure Diamond will want children one day. Best to have some experience."

Star's normally calm face lit up with a blush. "M'am!"

Lightra chuckled.

Star sighed and took the baby. Kirby put the star back on the necklace and smiled at her.

"He's rather smart, isn't he?" she said.

"It's just the way puffballs are." Lightra nodded. "He'll learn to walk and probably fight before he even says his first word."

_He is destined for great things,_ Star thought.

* * *

The kid ran. He had no idea what to do, except run. The blue puffball child had just been playing in the park when a creature with one eye attacked him. It coated itself in flames and charged. The boy ran as the creature chased him. He was now backed into a corner. The creature spouted flames out of 4 points on its body and charged. The boy covered his eyes, expecting the end.

"ROCKET SLAM!"

The creature was smashed flat by a large rocket-propelled mallet held by a female bluegin wearing a purple coat.

"You okay, kid?" asked the bluegin.

"I-I think so," he stuttered out.

"Good, head for the shelter and keep running kid," she said pointing the way. The kid nodded and ran off. The bluegin looked at the child's retreating form, not noticing another fire creature ready to charge behind her.

"STAR SNARE!"

A star shaped object hit the creature, ensnaring it in a star shaped prison.

"ROCKET SWING!"

The bluegin spun, her rocket-propelled hammer smashing through the star prison, flinging the creature into a wall, where it fell before bursting into stars.

"I could have taken it without your help, Star," the bluegin said frowning as she turned to the fairy behind her. She hefted the hammer up to rest on her shoulder

"Maybe, Mille. But your moves are slow and take a little bit of time," Star responded, her face calm as she stated it as fact.

Mille scoffed. "Hmp, still could have taken him."

The two jumped back as many monsters rounded the corner.

"Well Star, you up for this?" Millie asked as she smirked and revved her hammer.

"I think I can handle myself," Star said as a star appeared in her hand.

* * *

Galaxia sliced through a group of monsters, her eyes aflame. To say she was mad was an understatement. She was furious.

"5 days! 5 days! Nightmare couldn't wait 5 freaking days before he pulled this crap?" she screamed as she ripped through the enemies like a hurricane. Suddenly, a monster jumped at her only to be shot out of the air by Diamond, who transformed his bracelet into the Crystal Blaster.

"Consider yourself lucky. He could have attacked on your wedding day," Diamond said, smirking as he blasted another monster.

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to get him for this," she said, stomping past him.

"Um, maybe we should focus on finding the King and Queen," he suggested, holstering the Crystal Blaster.

Galaxia stopped and took a big breath "Your right, Diamond."

Meta appeared behind them. "Everyone is where they need to be. Troops are all set and evacuation procedures are in place," he said, his voice calm.

"Where are my parents?" Galaxia asked turning to him, a small worried frown breaking through her fury.

"They went back to rescue Kirby," Meta said.

All of the sudden, more monsters appeared around them. The monsters, called Hot Heads, round, orange creatures with a crown of flames, no arms, and round mouths, let loose a torrent of flames. Diamond pulled out the Crystal Blaster and held it high. A light blue barrier formed around the three. Galaxia turned to Meta.

"Okay, here's the plan," she said, dropping her sword. Her paw reached for the golden hilt and pulled it off. There was a bright flash of yellow lightning and flames as Galaxia drew the sacred sword. "When Diamond drops the shield, we'll draw the monsters attention. Meta, go find my parents."

Meta nodded and looked at Diamond. "Watch her back, Diamond."

"I always do," Diamond grunted, as the monsters resorted to slamming into the shield.

"Ready," Galaxia said, readying her sword. "Now!"

Diamond dropped the shield, blasting forward. Galaxia charged forward. Meta jumped up, his cape morphing to a pair of bat wings. Taking one cautious look back, he flew off to the castle.

* * *

"These monsters are getting tiresome," Meta breathed as he flew through the castle halls.

After fighting off hundreds of monsters, he finally reached the Queen's chambers, just to see a giant hammer-welding monster stomp his way in.

"No!" Meta yelled, drawing his sword.

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

The monster was blasted out of the room with a huge wave of fire. It hit the wall, barely having time to scream before it was reduced to ash.

"A little over kill, Fira," the Queen said with a sigh as she stepped out. Her arms held a giggling Kirby. The King followed her out, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Light. But I had to make sure it wouldn't bother us again."

Meta breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the King and Queen.

"Ahh." The King smirked as he noticed Meta. "Meta. Perfect timing. Here, take Kirby and all the civilians to the escape ship."

The Queen quickly handed Kirby to Meta Knight before returning to her husband's side. The young Kirby glanced at Meta with curious blue eyes.

_Just like his sister,_ he thought.

Kirby let out a yawn before closing his eyes.

"After that, I want you to gather anyone willing to fight." The King clenched his paw with a glare, fire sprouting from his fist. "We'll take Nightmare head on."

Suddenly, a massive creature dropped from above landing behind the rulers. It looked like a large, round, bi-pedal elephant. It screeched at the King and Queen. The King smirked and stepped forward, his paws already ignited. The Queen sighed as Meta shielded Kirby while pointing his blade at the elephant.

"Meta, don't worry about us," Lightra said as she stepped up next to Fira. "Just get Kirby away from here."

"But,"

"Meta! Just go," The King yelled, "We can take care of ourselves." He slammed fist together. "Didn't get this far just twiddling my paws."

Before Meta could say anything, Fira charged forward. He surrounded himself with red hot flames and blasted forward.

"BURNING COMET!"

His flaming form slammed into the monster, knocking it back a bit and bouncing him into the air. Unfurling his body, Fira reared back while in the air.

"FLARE FIST!"

His flaming fist hit the monster sending it flying down the hallway and though a wall. The duo chased after it. Knowing that he had no choice, but to obey the King's orders, Meta flew out the hole in the roof to head to the shelter.

* * *

Meta arrived at the shelter to see Galaxia and the other Sacred Weapon Wielders fighting back monsters trying to get through the gate. When he landed, Galaxia came up to him.

"Meta, where are my parents?" she asked with a worried frown.

"We got separated when a monster came through the roof," Meta said closing his eyes in shame. "They told me to take Kirby and run." Meta looked at Kirby who was asleep in his arms. _How can he sleep though this chaos? _

"I'm going back!" Galaxia growled as she turned to the gate.

"No, Galaxia," Star said shaking her head. She pointed to the darkened sky. "Look at that meteorite up there."

They all looked at a rock floating in the vastness of space. There was no mistaking the toothy smile, the goggles, or the inky black cloak.

"Nightmare!" all except Star exclaimed.

"Right," Star said calmly. "So to stop this chaos we need to head for the source."

"Meta, take Kirby and the civilians to the ships. Tell them to go to Popstar," Galaxia ordered.

"But, Galaxia," Meta said frowning.

"Don't worry Meta. I said I wouldn't leave you and I don't plan on dying," she said, glaring at Nightmare.

"NO ONE EVER DOES!" Meta yelled, glaring at her. "My parents didn't and your one of the only people I have left."

Galaxia kissed him passionately. "Meta, trust me, I'll be back. Just take care of our people and my baby brother."

Meta sighed. "Alright, be careful. Diamond."

"I know," Diamond said as he rolled his eyes. "Like I'm gonna let her die just because you don't tell me to watch her back."

"Meta," Galaxia asked. "Can I see Kirby?"

Meta nodded and handed the baby over.

Galaxia smiled at the sleeping Kirby. "Ah, do you know how cute you are? When you get older you're going to need to beat the girls off with a stick. And you can bet I'll be a protective big sister." She kissed his cheek. "Now I want you to be brave, but I'm not too worried. Bravery runs in the family." She handed him back to Meta.

"Meta," Star said, handing him a purple box "This is a gift for Kirby."

Meta opened the box to see a small yellow star. "What is it?"

"It is a special creation I've been working on specifically for Kirby. It is called the Warp Star. It should come in handy in the future."

"Wow!" exclaimed Diamond. "That's so cool, Star."

Star blushed. "It really was nothing."

"Star, let's go," Millie called, punching her palm. "I'm itching to slam Nightmare into the ground."

"Alright, Let us go."

* * *

"Everyone get to the ships!" Meta commanded, as he led the population into the space port.

Meta quickly put Kirby in his small, yellow ship placing Star's gift on the consol. He blasted the ship out of the port. Just as he was about to take off in his ship, he thought back to Galaxia.

* * *

"FIRE PUNCH!"

The yell reverberated through the chamber. The King led the attack, striking the elephant like creature in the eye.

"It's blinded," The King cheered, jumping back as the creature flailed. "This should get easier."

"Careful," The Queen warned. "Many things are deadly when angered."

Throwing a few punches, Fira smirked. "You know I like a challenge."

Lightra chuckled. "That's what worries me."

The King and Queen had been nailing it with their best attacks, but its hide was thick and its trunk, powerful. It had taken to throwing debris at them. The King was the most powerful fighter and when covered by the Queen pretty much unbeatable, but this creature was giving even them a hard time.

"So what should we do?" the King asked his Light.

"We hit it with all we got," The Queen told her Fire.

"I like that plan," the King said laughing.

With that they both charged.

* * *

"Heh heh heh, so you decided to come?" Nightmare said chuckling.

"Nightmare! You must stop this," Star said with a star in her hands, her eyes glaring at the dark creature.

"Fat chance, Star. Just let me slice him to pieces," Galaxia yelled, glaring at Nightmare with more fury than the rest.

"Well, well. Someone is mad at me," Nightmare said with a toothy grin.

"You ruined my wedding plans!" Galaxia yelled, pointing her blade at him. "I'll tear you to shreds."

"Well! Since I'm not invited," He raised a hand in the air, a dark orb of energy forming. "HERES MY WEDDING GIFT!"

Nightmare threw the orb. Everyone dodged as the energy collided with the ground, causing an explosion. Star threw a couple stars. Nightmare grunted, but raised his hand up for another attack. Diamond jumped in front of her and started firing laser blast from the Crystal Blaster. Nightmare still continued charging. He let it loose, aimed right at Star and Diamond.

"ROCET SWING!"

At the last second, Millie appeared swatting the ball back at Nightmare.

"Star, you and me are even, but Diamond owes me one," she said pointing at the two respectively.

Just then, Nightmare tried to strike at her with his claws. The blast from the energy ball had destroyed his goggles giving Diamond the perfect shot at Nightmare's red eyes. Nightmare recoiled, screaming as the blaster's power blinded him.

"And now we're even," Diamond said to her, smirking.

"It's my turn now," Galaxia yelled, gripping her sword. "PREPARE YOURSELF, NIGHTMARE!"

"SWORD BEAM MULTI-SHOT!"

Galaxia swung her sword wildly, letting off multiple energy beams towards Nightmare. Nightmare screamed as he tried to cover himself with his cloak. He knelt under the pressure. Galaxia finished her assault.

_Something's not right, _Star thought. _This was too easy._

"Star!" Diamond said, touching her arm. "You have to summon the Star Rod so we can finish him off!"

Star nodded. "Right!"

"STAR ROD! GOVENOR OF THE SACRED WEPONS, COME TO ME!" she yelled as she held her hands around the necklace.

Her yellow star necklace floated in front of her. Pink and white ribbons flew down and wrapped around forming a stick which the star attached to.

"Say your prays, Nightmare," Galaxia growled.

"Heh heh," Nightmare chuckled "Heh heh heh ha ha ha HA HA HA YOU FELL FOR IT!" He lifted his head in laughter as the 4 warriors dropped in pain.

"I knew, gah, it was too easy, ahh," Star said in pain. "What, arr, have you done?"

"HA HA HAAAAH," Nightmare cackled, "I'm simply sealing your souls into your weapons."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Star screamed as a flash of light enveloped her, leaving only the Star Rod to drop to the ground.

"No, STAR!" Diamond cried.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HAH HAAAAAH! 1 down, 3 to go." Nightmare laughed harder.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !" Diamond cried as he was sucked into his weapon.

"DAMM YOU, NIGHTMARE!" Millie screamed as she too, disappeared.

Galaxia tried to resist, but eventually she passed out. She whispered. "Meta."

Nightmare was laughing hysterically. "I DID IT! HAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA! NOW ALL YOUR PLANETS ARE PRIME TARGETS FOR DARK MATTER! HAHAAAAAAAAAHAAA! AND I CAN CONQUER THE UNIVERSE!"

Through his laughter, he didn't see a broken Meta kneeling in front of the sword as a dark cloud started to surround Puff star. It also engulfed the fleeing ships. But as it swallowed them, it recoiled a bit as it passed over a small yellow ship. Something on board had saved the ship.

"SPEAK OF THE DEVIL!" Nightmare laughed. "Now, I can take the Star Rod." He walked forward and picked up the wand. "It's all mine!" he laughed raising it up. Suddenly, Nightmare screamed in pain. He looked down to see the sacred sword embedded in his gut. A teary-eyed Meta griped the blade fiercely

"But how?" he choked out. "How are you able to use the sword?"

Meta glared at him. "Dam you to hell!" he said, twisting the blade "With this blade, I'll send you there myself. DIE, BY THE BLADE OF THE SACRED SWORD, GALAXIA!" he yelled as power exploded from the blade, throwing Nightmare off the asteroid.

He landed on his ship, which he ordered to retreat, his mission over with.

Meta then promptly fainted from using all his power.

Around him, the sacred weapons began to glow. They rose off the ground before shooting off to their various resting places.

* * *

Meta's eyes snapped open. Glancing around all he could make out was the ring of fire he stood in. In the middle, embedded in a rock, was the sacred sword. Meta reached for the sword, but a flash of light, blinded him for a second. When he opened his eyes, he saw Galaxia floating in front of the sword. Her form was hazy.

"Galaxia!" he gasped, reaching for her.

She reached out to him but her paw passed right through

She smiled sadly. "Meta, I'm sorry. Nightmare has sealed my soul to the sword."

"No!" he yelled. "There must be a way to reverse this." He looked in her eyes. "I'll find it. I swear, on my honor as a knight and," He paused, tears beginning to form. "As your husband."

Galaxia began to cry. "I'm happy to hear you say that, Meta. Too bad we never got our wedding."

"We can still have it, Galaxia," he pleaded. "I'll find a way to—"

"It's too late," she said, wiping a tear away. "My true body was purged by the fires of the sword. I am now just a spirit bound to the Sacred Sword." Her eyes turned downcast. "I must leave now, Meta."

"No, not yet!"

Her form erupted into flames as the sword began to disappear. " Meta, seek out the sword. You're the only one I chose to wield it."

"Galaxia, don't leave! Galaxia! GALAXIA!"

The fires around him began to fade.

"Remember my words, Meta. I will always be with you one, way or another. I love you."

"GALAXIA!"

* * *

Meta's eyes snapped open. He jumped up, his panicked eyes scanning for any sign of the sword, but it was gone along with the other sacred weapons. He dropped to the ground.

Hitting the ground with his arm, he screamed. "GALAXIA! WHY! Why did you leave me? YOU PROMISED YOU'D COME BACK!" He erupted into tears.

* * *

Meta was walking through the ruins of Pufftown. Everyone was either dead or turned to stone.

"So," Meta breathed, his mind barely registering the destruction. "This is what Dark Matter can do."

He came to the castle spotting knights and monsters frozen in battle. Careful not to disturb any remains, he made his way to the throne room room. What he saw made him drop. There was King Fira, frozen in mid execution of his greatest attack the Comet Flare, the Queen behind him giving him strength.

"Even the King and Queen." Hanging his head, he would have cried, but his tears were used up from Galaxia. He then spotted something in the corner, a knight mask. It was a circle with a v shaped slot for eyes. He put it on.

_Remember my words, Meta. I will always be with you one, way or another. I love you._

Remembering Galaxia's departing words; he drew his sword and raised it to the sky. "Meta is dead. I am merely a ghost walking among the living. All I seek is revenge! For my people! For my wife! I swear, I will cut you down, Nightmare and I will do it with her sword! The Sacred Sword Galaxia will taste your blood for this day! Do you hear me! The death of Puff Star has raised a ghost, and that ghost's name is THE META KNIGHT!


End file.
